User talk:O.elfine.o
Hi there! Welcome to Rusty Hearts Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements in the future. :Rusty Hearts Wiki:Community Portal is a great first stop, because you can see what projects are currently in progress, and where you can help, as well as links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :' ' is also a good page to keep an eye on, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. You'll also be able to earn some for your contributions! : This wiki is best viewed in MonoBook, go to and search for Site Layouts to change the appearance. : The reasoning behind this is that Wikia has enforced a default fixed width skin upon all users by default. If you log in and set your theme to MonoBook you will have a simplified interface, more features and no advertisements. Unfortunately, the default skin can not be set by default (logic fail), for now this is your best option. We're happy to have you on the site, and look forward to working with you! icons Welcome to the wiki! It's a busy time, so we done all we could when we have time for it. Icon name templates can be added into the questbox / etc. Not difficult to do. But, you'll need to match the icon names to the page names in order for it to work. 09:41, March 25, 2012 (UTC) You can suppress redirects when renaming a page, just hit the checkbox. Be sure to check the "what links here" and fix any links before marking a page with the delete template. The images work alright, anything beats empty pages :P Also, don't forget to mark comments with your signature. 17:03, March 26, 2012 (UTC) You can overwrite / reupload images. What's the reason behind deleting them? 14:45, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Deleted em, in the future, there should be a checkbox you can click stating to overwrite or rename the file. 07:22, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, elfine. I'm the one responsible for the image icon category templates, and I've just been too busy with tertiary studies. To reply to unanswered advice questions asked a few days ago: * Costume icons (found in inventory) should go under Category:Costume Icons. Currently, I believe that Costumes are a type of item, hence the subcat. * The template to categorise will be up within the hour. As such, the categorising should be handled by this. ** --BryghtShadow 14:07, April 15, 2012 (UTC) * A template for formatting Black Flame (Costume) would be valuable as it allows for more consistency. Regards, --BryghtShadow 13:53, April 15, 2012 (UTC)